Tu muerte no será en vano
by MisafromAsgaard
Summary: Después de los hechos en Thor: Ragnarok, encontramos una historia no contada sobre Thor y Loki, quienes en secreto han tenido sentimientos por el otro, junto a los hechos en Avengers: Infinity War y cómo debe sobrevivir este romance oculto.


Después de todo lo que habían vivido, los hermanos asgardianos no sabían cómo sentirse al respecto.

En su habitación, Thor se miraba al espejo. El vacío en su cara, donde antes estaba su ojo, le causaba sensación de desagrado. Pero estaba consiente de que las heridas de guerra eso eran: recordatorios de los triunfos o fracasos en batalla. Después de todo era un Dios, y recientemente nombrado rey de un pueblo que casi perece ante los deseos incontrolables de una hermana sedienta de sangre. Estas heridas no eran nada para él. eran cosas superficiales.

En cambio, las heridas que su alma albergaba...esas sí dolían profundo. Perdió a su padre y a su madre. Perdió a la mitad de su gente (a quienes sentía que les había fallado). Lo único que quedaba era su deseo inextinguible de profesarle a su ser amado, a esa persona que, aunque le había traicionado más veces de las que pudiera contar, sus sentimientos no le permitían despreciarle. Muy al contrario: las cosas se tornaban más serias y profundas cada vez. Sintió que lo perdía muchas veces, y sin embargo se encontraba más cerca ahora.

El rubio miró su parche con detenimiento; sintió que las lágrimas se le derramarían. Suspiró sin más, y se lo colocó en su lugar. Volvió a ver su reflejo, mientras el mar de pensamientos le taladraban la cabeza, en ese vacío silencioso que solo el cosmos puede ofrecer.

De pronto, sintió que no estaba solo. Giró la cabeza, y ahí estaba saliendo de la oscuridad, suponía él, la representación de lo que le volcaba el corazón de solo mirarlo: Loki mismo.

-Se te ve bien.- La voz de Loki, serena y ligera, y encima esa sonrisa tan amplia y desvergonzada, le hacían saber a su hermano que venía en paz.

Thor esbozó media sonrisa, irónico, mientas buscaba algún objeto cercano para lograr el pensamiento que le atravesaba la mente. Vio una pequeña taza a su alcance y la tomó. Había pasado toda la vida con Loki, y había prestado suficiente atención como para estar muy seguro de conocer las costumbres de su hermano. De ser tan engañoso y no mostrarse tal cual es. De presentarse por medio de una ilusión solo para burlarse de la gente.

Pero, igual estaba feliz de tener aunque sea una mínima parte de ese ser que le hacía arder el pecho.

-Parece que después de todo, no eres tan malo, hermano.

-Tal vez.-Afirmó Loki.

-Te abrazaría, pero no estás aquí.-Y Thor arrojó el objeto, como tantas otras veces, confidente de que de todas formas le atravesaría.

Pero Loki lo detuvo.

-Sí lo estoy-El pelinegro, sin perder la sonrisa, ni su postura característicamente firme, se sentía extraño de haberse presentado de forma personal.

Pero Thor...lo miró un instante, sorprendido y fascinado. Loki jugueteaba la taza en sus manos, momento en el que Thor aprovechaba para observarlo con más detenimiento: sus nudillos rosados, sus dedos largos y delicados, sus ojos verdes y dulces, que no lo miraban directamente. Sus labios delgados, inseguros, pero tornados en una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más nerviosa. Su cabello que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, oscuro como el espacio mismo.

Thor se acercó a Loki con mucha seguridad, mientras este estaba ahí parado aún sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, eso era nuevo para él, y el silencio que precedió no le ayudaba nada. Dio un paso para atrás, solo para retrasar lo inevitable. Aquél rubio divino, su hermano, le había abrazado como palabras antes le había asegurado. Loki cerró los ojos y sintió el aroma característico de Thor: como el bosque recién caída la lluvia. Su mano instintivamente se fue hacia atrás, mientras hacía presente una daga. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Loki. Deseaba tenerte a mi lado-El tono de voz de Thor era suave, aunque igualmente profundo, pero se notaba cierto nerviosismo al fondo.

-Aquí estoy-Contestó Loki, aún inseguro, a la expectativa.

-¿Vas a apuñalarme?-El rubio lo aprisionó aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

Loki sonrió nuevamente, por supuesto que lo conocía tanto. No había notado siquiera que la barba de su hermano le raspaba la mejilla.

-Me conoces. Es un deseo irresistible.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio incómodo.

-Te amo-Thor por fin encontró el momento para decirle a Loki las palabras que, honestamente, lo volvían loco.

-Lo sé.-Fue la respuesta de Loki.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sí lo sabía...cómo no notarlo, si también tenía un deseo irresistible por abalanzarse a Thor y consumirlo en pasión. Secretamente estaba sumido en placer mientras su hermano lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y protectores, y estaba seguro de sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Su aroma penetrante, igualmente masculino, y su voz hablándole de cerca, le encendían una llama difícilmente controlable.

-Temí perderte tantas veces, y sin embargo, no podía profesarte estos sentimientos.-Dijo Thor, reafirmando su declaración.

Loki soltó los objetos de sus manos involuntariamente, estaba congelado, tan nervioso. Thor se separó un poco y lo miró. Loki no estaba pensando bien, su mente se vació de repente al observar a su compañero y se perdió en el azul profundo de su ojo sano.

Thor no pudo esperar más y le plantó un furtivo beso al pelinegro. Aprisionó sus labios gruesos contra la boca nerviosa de Loki, quien finalmente cedió, y claramente empezaba a dejarse llevar. Sus lenguas jugueteaban mucho una contra la otra, siempre la de Thor más dominante. Suspiraban casi a la par, y sentían el dulce sabor de la boca del otro.

Las mejillas de Loki ardían en rojo intenso, ¡cuántas veces había deseado y casi palpado este momento! Llevó sus dedos largos y blancuzcos al cabello de su rubio compañero. Jaló suavemente mientras le consumía la pasión.

Por su parte, Thor, aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo a Loki, tomándolo de su cintura extrañamente delgada. Luego, lo empujó ligeramente hacia la pared, devorado en lujuria y amor al mismo tiempo, deseaba despojarlo de toda prenda estorbosa entre sus cuerpos. Se separó para tomar aire, y lo miró. El esmeralda de los ojos de Loki se había tornado más suave, su semblante había cambiado. Y ahí supo la verdad: que tenían esta pasión desenfrenada y mutua, y cuántas veces no habían podido consumar nada de sus sentimientos, ahora era el momento. Y se sintió muy aliviado de saber que el amor era correspondido, necesitaba hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Ninguno dijo nada, y volvieron a juntar sus labios, deseosos y vehementes. Ésta vez, cada quien por su cuenta, despojaba de sus ropas al otro tan rápido como podían. Caminaron juntos, sin soltarse, hasta la cama de la habitación. En el borde, Loki tropezó y cayó sobre ella de espaldas, desnudo del torso y solo con su pantalón. Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que ambos se desnudaron mutuamente, pero es que se deseaban de siempre y había una cantidad de lujuria contenida impresionante. Thor le bajó con lentitud la única prenda que le quedaba, dejando al descubierto su pene claramente regocijante de placer. El rubio se mordió el labio, intentando no parecer impaciente.

-...Thor?-Loki pronunció su nombre casi en un suspiro. Se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, algo nuevo para él. Su cuerpo al desnudo, excitado y deseoso era víctima de su pasión.

El aludido también se bajó la única prenda que le quedaba sin dejar de admirar a su amado. Loki, por su parte, observó tanto como pudo a Thor: hincado frente a él, músculos torneados propios de un dios, pelo en pecho, pectorales fuertes, abdomen increíble, piernas muy bien marcadas y...por supuesto, un miembro super firme, deseoso de encontrar su camino. Sintió su sangre correr por su cara hasta sus mejillas, que claro estaban tan rojas como podían estarlo. Tragó saliva y suspiró. Pensó un instante que lo desharía, se sintió seguro de que lo haría lagrimear. Pero no aguantaba tampoco las ganas de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, sentir el calor de tan divina figura.

Llevó su mano a su propio miembro y era más que obvio la excitación, ya que también estaba muy firme. Incluso estaba un poco húmedo sobre su abdomen, ya había goteado algo de su propio elixir.

Thor, mientras tanto, no podía creer semejante belleza. El cuerpo de su amado Loki frente a él: delicado y dulce, muchas veces lo imaginó. Notó lo sonrojado que estaba, así que sin pérdida de tiempo, se lanzó a besar el pecho de su compañero. Éste dio un gemido ahogado, que le pareció tierno. Con una de sus manos sujetó la cadera de Loki, mientras la otra intentó encontrar el camino hacia su boca. El pelinegro ayudó un poco a Thor, y buscó lamer el dedo índice de éste. Chupó un poco los demás dedos, sobretodo el pulgar.

Thor siguió besando bajando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su miembro semi húmedo. Aprisionó con sus manos las caderas de Loki, mientras intentaba meterse la dulce herramienta a la boca. Así, sintiendo el vello facial en su pene, Loki explotó en placer, y como pudo se aferró a las sabanas. Se retorció un poco, arqueó su espalda en una lujuria incontenida.

Thor jugueteó un poco la zona, lo metió a su boca y luego lo sacó, lamió lentamente y luego cambió de velocidad. Acarició sus muslos y sin pensarlo, sin intención, hizo pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre la piel hermosa y blanquecina de Loki, causándole un gemido ésta vez sin ahogo. Esto le dio a Thor más placer, ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba estar a la retaguardia de su amante. Fue entonces, que se incorporó hincado de nuevo sobre la cama y jaló a Loki de una mano, lo sentándolo frente a él, claramente con su cara a la altura de su pene. Loki lo miró hacia arriba y se encontró con ese azul brillante, y la sonrisa pícara del Dios del trueno. Entendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer y comenzó a lamer su miembro de arriba a abajo. Lo sometió con sus delicados dedos, para meterlo a su boca. Trató de devorarlo todo lo que pudo hasta su garganta, pero...bueno, era mas de lo que podía contener. De todas formas, se esforzó en succionar tanto como le fue posible, ensalivó demasiado que empezó a escurrir todo, mientras sus ojos involuntariamente le lagrimearon un poco.

Por su parte Thor estaba muy excitado, suspiraba con cada lamida que le daba su amante. Echó la cabeza para atrás, señal de que todo lo estaba disfrutando. Coló sus dedos gruesos entre la cabellera suave y negra de Loki y jaló con delicadeza como forma de indicarle que le gustaba. Por supuesto que éste se apresuró mas aun con el vaivén de su boca, colocaba su lengua debajo para aprovechar el movimiento. Se detuvo, lo sacó y procedió a succionar con algo de fuerza en la punta, algo que al rubio le explotó de placer en su cuerpo. Gimió fuerte, y ya estaba listo.

Thor jaló el cabello de Loki, obligándolo a mirar su rostro. Se contemplaron un instante, y el rubio lo besó, ésta vez con ternura. Se apartó un poco, le sonrió y le dio su dedo pulgar a la boca de Loki, que sin perder tiempo, volvió a lamer.

El pelinegro también sintió la mano de Thor en su rostro al tiempo que sin querer obedecía sus órdenes silenciosas. Su piel era un poco áspera, claramente después de tanto tiempo cargando su martillo.

Thor lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, tomó sus caderas, y de esa forma lo volteó de rostro a la almohada. Era obvio qué venía después, y Loki sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. No le cabía el miembro de Thor en la boca, y quizá difícilmente entraría por atrás. En algún momento se alegró de haberle ensalivado suficiente, fue inconsciente aquél acto. Jaló las sabanas aferrándose a lo que pudo, y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento. Estaba claro para el que lo deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo tenía temor.

Y es que, Loki jamás había entregado su cuerpo a nadie, a ningún ser, sea masculino o femenino. Y Thor, por el contrario, había tenido muchas parejas, pretendientes que lo deseaban a todas horas. Y, siendo el sucesor del trono, claro que iba a darle placer a cuánta doncella, príncipe, guerrero o guerrera se le insinuara.

Entonces, Loki pensó en esos celos que le invadían cuándo veía a su amor entregarse a otro o a otra. Había amenazado a alguien alguna vez, y casi mataba con tal de que no se acercaran a su Dios.

Entre tanto pensamiento de Loki, el rubio no contuvo más su deseo y tomó el trasero de su amante. Redondo y blanquecino perfecto. Hecho como de mármol. Lo puso entre sus manos y lo estrujó con lujuria, y Loki soltó un gemido ahogado por la almohada. Luego, con sus dedo pulgar, ese que había estado antes en la boca de Loki, buscó la entrada deseada. Lo acarició un momento asegurándose de que todo lo sintiera delicioso, y después lo introdujo. Lento y suave, tratando de hacer círculos para que fuera más fácil. Se inclinó un poco, para alcanzar a juguetear con el pene de Loki. Lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo, a hacerle movimientos arriba y abajo.

Aquél sometido estaba en medio del mar de sensaciones: podía distinguir el miembro particularmente dotado de Thor sobre su trasero, haciendo un rose involuntario pero delicioso; podía sentir la mano de su Dios jugando con el por delante, además de la curiosa sensación por detrás mientras se abrían camino por su entrada. No había ni comenzado lo más duro y Loki ya se mordía de placer.

Sin decir nada, Thor se incorporó y colocó su miembro entre las nalgas del Loki, quien dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa: estaba por estar en el punto máximo. El pelinegro giró la cabeza como pudo, hasta poder mirar a Thor por encima de su hombro. Lo vio relamerse mientras intentaba empujar su cadera hacia su entrada. Se aferró aun mas a las sabanas, y plantó su vista hacia el frente y luego miró hacia abajo, a su propio pene. Sintió como se dilataba con dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, y a la vez, su miembro escurría un poco. Su cuerpo intentaba decirle lo glorioso que era todo aquello, que el dolor era pasajero, un precio pequeño que pagar para tener al mejor amante en Asgaard.

Thor intentaba ser paciente, ser delicado. Sabía que era la primera vez de su hermano, ahora su amante, y había estado tantas veces con varones, que sabía cómo tratar el asunto.

Pero además, no se trataba de cualquier persona. Era el objeto de su deseo. Él no quería estar con nadie mas que con Loki, solo lo deseaba a él y ahora lo tenía entre sus manos.

Lo sujetó de la cadera y se ayudó a introducirse en Loki. La boca de este había ayudado un poco a que fuera más fácil, ya que resbaló sin tanto esfuerzo. Una vez dentro, a Thor le pareció super excitante lo estrecho que se sentía, y por su cuerpo corrió una descarga que llegó hasta sus manos en contacto con la cadera su compañero. Loki, claro, exclamó de sorpresa, pero sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse así que empezó a moverse también.

Volvió a mirar a Thor, sumido en el placer, en un vaivén suave.

-Dame más-Susurró Loki en medio de suspiros.

De esta forma, Thor empujó cada vez más fuerte dentro de Loki, quien podía sentir como se le formaban las lágrimas ante semejante miembro. Ya casi lo tenía todo, era un logro. Ambos se movieron más rápido, el dolor para el pelinegro había pasado, solo lo que había era lujuria, deseo y placer.

Loki se incorporó para pegarse al cuerpo del rubio, y este lo recibió con un beso furtivo pero lleno de sinceridad. Tomaron aire y Thor siguió besando el cuello del otro, mientras sus manos buscaban jugar de nuevo pero esta vez a los pezones de Loki. Se encontraban tan duros como podía esperarse. Los sujetó con el pulgar y el índice y los jaló con suavidad al ritmo de su cadera en la retaguardia. Las manos de Loki intentaban acariciar los muslos del rubio, hasta ese momento no los había tenido entre sus manos.

Thor pasó sus caricias a los brazos de su compañero, besó su espalda un poco y dejó de moverse. Esto hizo que Loki se sorprendiera.

Sacó su miembro y con suavidad intento que Loki se volteara para verlo a la cara. Lo besó con ternura, mientras el pelinegro seguía sorprendido.

-Acuéstate, quiero que hagamos esto mientras te miro.-Le dijo con esa voz penetrante y varonil.

Loki obedeció, sonrojado, excitado, enamorado. Thor entonces, colocó sus manos en los muslos de Loki para levantarle las piernas y abrir un poco el camino. Nuevamente se introdujo, esta vez con mucha facilidad, mientras el otro miraba con pena, pero intentando ahogar el gemido que sabía que soltaría tapando su boca con la mano.

Una vez encaminado de nuevo se inclinó sobre Loki, y lo miró a los ojos. Contemplaba su semblante. Tenía su rostro lleno de satisfacción, de ternura, de placentera atracción. Estaba enamorado de ese ser hermoso, que parecía tallado, irónicamente, por los mismos dioses. Su contrastante piel con el oscuro de su melena, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, sus labios delgados y rosados. Sus mejillas casi carmesí, tan adorables.

Por su parte, Loki pensaba en la fortuna de amar a ese dios, quien le hacía una sensación de electricidad a veces solo estando en su mente. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Thor, que tenía esas heridas de anteriores batallas, acariciaba un poco la cicatriz que sobresalía de su parche. Lamentó un poco que hubiera perdido su ojo, y odió a Hela por ello. Notó el sudor de su frente, cada vez más evidente. Lo miraba a ese azul profundo del que solo el Dios del trueno goza.

Para ambos, el tiempo se hizo más lento. Se miraban el uno al otro, disfrutándose cara a cara...y en sus miembros también. Loki se aferró a los brazos de Thor, y luego lo abrazó del cuello y así se ayudó para besarlo apasionadamente mientras el otro seguía moviéndose lento. Se separó de él para soltar un gemido que intentó ahogar un poco.

Loki, inexperto, sentía el climax aproximándose, así que se arqueó en placer; mientras Thor, al mirarlo, sabía que podía también llegar a la cúspide del placer. Sabía que le había dado todo lo que podía a su amante, quería que llegara al orgasmo y que su dulce elixir anunciara la llegada del mismo. Volvió a tomar las caderas de Loki, apresurando nuevamente los movimientos. Ambos se desataron en un grito de placer: Loki llenando todo su abdomen, mientras Thor lo desataba todo dentro de él, pero involuntariamente le descargó una energía, que recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, haciendo más delicioso el climax.

Thor salió suavemente de Loki, completamente lleno de semen, y vio como todo escurría hacia afuera. Se acostó junto a su amante, exhausto y satisfecho. Loki se acurrucó con él y le sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

-Ni yo-Secundó Thor tal afirmación.-Pero estoy feliz de no haber rechazado estos sentimientos.

-Pero debimos habernos encontrado así mucho antes-Contestó Loki mientras acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de Thor, con sus dedos alargados y femeninos.

-Estabas muy ocupado tratando de apuñalarme-Thor soltó una pequeña risa y luego le dio un apasionado beso del que su acompañante no se pudo escapar.

Nuevamente, Loki se sonrojó.

-Eres un idiota-sentenció una vez que logró escapar de la lengua de Thor.-Y deberías aprender a controlar esas descargas eléctricas.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó-Pero debes admitir que eso lo hace más excitante.

Loki no dijo nada. Se sentó y sintió lo húmedo de su abdomen, su propio semen. Limpió un poco con sus dedos y lo miró. Este placer que le daba su nuevo amante era indescriptible. No por nada era un ser divino.

Thor lo abrazó por detrás, y le besó el cuello.

-No quiero perderte. No me engañes más, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Loki soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible. No podía prometer tal cosa. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Ambos se levantaron y cada quien tomó una bata de baño.

-Tomaré una ducha. ¿Vienes?-Preguntó el rubio, tomando la mano de su amado.

-¿Tengo opción?-Preguntó Loki con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto, se dejó llevar.

Día 5 en el espacio. El pueblo asgaardiano había nombrado rey a Thor, quien prometía llevarlos al lugar más seguro posible, sustentable y cómodo. Vivir en el espacio no es fácil, estar a la deriva y habiendo perdido su lugar de origen, a veces ponía nerviosos a todos, pero Thor sabía cómo calmar los ánimos.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, estaba preocupado. Había ordenado fijar rumbo a la Tierra, a Midgard. Sabe que ahí la vida era sustentable, pero era muy distinta la que les esperaba a todos. Dioses vagando el Planeta azul, asgaardianos sin una mínima idea de cómo las cosas se dan ahí...Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Estaba solo en aquélla sala, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero un suspiro le interrumpió. Volteó a verificar la compañía que tenía, y le sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado ahí? Deja de aparecerte como un gato, tan sigiloso...

-Lo suficiente para admirar tu figura con el espacio de fondo. Me gusta esa imagen.-Loki se acercó a Thor, y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sintió su cuerpo cerca, le encantaba el dorso de aquél Dios.

-Basta-Le dijo Thor, quitando sus manos, pero sin soltarlas y girando un poco su cuerpo para quedar frente a él.-Nadie debe saber que hemos estado juntos. Heimdall podría vernos, andaba por aquí.

-Sí sabes que eso es una gran posibilidad aunque estemos en una habitación, ¿verdad?-El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja ante tal ironía.-Probablemente ya lo sabe.-Y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre te haz creído muy chistosito-El rubio jaló de la cintura a su amado y lo besó lentamente.-Eso es parte de tu encanto-Afirmó con ternura, después de aquél beso y mirándolo a los ojos.

Loki se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada a las estrellas. Thor tal vez era su verdadero amor, y ya le había entregado todo. Pero de todas formas, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que le hiciera enrojecer la cara, y menos verse tan apenado frente a él. Se sentía un poco...descubierto.

-¿En serio crees que es buena idea volver a la Tierra?-Preguntó al rubio, para cambiar la conversación.

-Claro que sí. Las personas de la Tierra me aman. Soy muy popular-Contestó Thor con un aire de grandeza, esperando que Loki se pusiera un poco celoso.

Pero Loki tenía otra cosa en mente. Su pasado con los terrestres no era muy bueno. Las cosas estaban complicadas y sabía en su interior que no sería recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos, y eso le tenía preocupado, ya que quería seguir a Thor aunque fuera al fin del universo.

-Creo que...no entendiste. ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevarme a mi de vuelta a la Tierra?-Ésta preocupación se le reflejó en la cara a Loki.

-Para ser honestos...tal vez no.-Ahora Thor estaba preocupado también. Pero le pareció un poco tierno que su amado se sintiera inquieto por su futuro en la Tierra. -Hey...-Le acarició el rostro a Loki y nuevamente lo miró a los ojos.-Yo no me preocuparía. Presiento que todo va a salir bien.

En ese breve silencio, Loki vio por el rabillo de ojo, algo acercándose desde el espacio. Ambos voltearon a ver y vislumbraron una nave infinitamente más grande. Parecía amenazante, viniendo cada vez más cerca.

-¡Mi Rey!-Heimdall irrumpía en ese momento.-¡Tenemos un mensaje hostil viniendo de esa nave! ¡Dicen que nos rindamos o correrá sangre!

Thor inmediatamente corrió a la sala de controles, donde claramente se escuchaba el mensaje:

"Ríndanse ante su nuevo líder y no morirán en vano."

Claramente esto no le gustó nada a Thor. Amenazaban la integridad de la nave, y no reconocería a nadie como "nuevo líder", mucho menos con tal agresividad.

-Mi Rey...¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Probablemente tengamos que prepararnos para luchar.-Sus pensamientos giraban rápidamente, y lamentaba no tener Mjönlir en ese momento.

-¡Hermano! No tenemos el recurso ni la fuerza para enfrentar a esta gente, no podemos luchar...Apenas salimos vivos de Asgaard.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡No me entregaré tan fácil a quien me amenaza o a la gente que amo!

Loki dio un paso atrás. Lo supo. Supo que Thor estaba decidido a luchar, fuera de quien fuera esa declaración de guerra. Y en el fondo, él también lo estaba. Estar con el fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no iba a dejarlo tan fácil. No sin dar pelea.

"Última advertencia", sentenció aquélla voz hostil.

-¡Todos quienes puedan luchar, preparense! Todos los demás, ocultense.-Ordenó- Bruce, necesitamos a Hulk, ya!

-P...pero Thor, no es algo que yo...-Bruce estaba más que confundido y asustado

-Banner, ¡por favor!, ¡éstos no están dando rodeos, van a atacarnos!-Dicho esto, se escucharon estruendos, al tiempo que la nave se sacudía con brusquedad.

-Voy a intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada-Bruce trataba de concentrarse. Era un humano en medio de una disputa en el espacio con seres mas que desconocidos.

Los tripulantes de la nave comenzaron a atacar más y más. Dispararon varias veces y al fin lograron escabullirse para encontrarse de frente con Thor, Loki y muchos asgaardianos dispuestos a luchar. Heimdall, con su mítica espada, daba lucha con todos los que podía. Thor, por su parte, se defendía a puño limpio, y a veces con su nuevo poder adquirido de Dios del trueno. Loki no perdía tiempo y con sus clásicas jugarretas vencía a todos los que desafiaba. Bruce, mientras tanto, intentaba llamar a Hulk en un rincón. Aún no controlaba la transformación.

La pelea estaba muy equilibrada. Aunque en una nave tan grande como la del enemigo no podían esperar que no los doblaran en número. Poco a poco todos ellos comenzaban a cansarse, eran heridos algunas veces y se veían casi rodeados por sus rivales. El vehículo se sacudió de nuevo y se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de avanzar.

-¡Manda un mensaje de ayuda!-Gritó Thor en algún momento a un guardia asgaardiano.

Éste obedeció.

-Auxilio, nos están atacando!-Comenzó a decir por el comunicador-Repito: nos están atacando, los motores no sirven, ¡perdemos soporte vital! Necesitamos ayuda de cualquier nave cercana, estamos a 22 saltos* de Asgaard...-El hombre estaba desesperado-La tripulación se conforma de familias asgaardianas, ¡Tenemos muy pocos soldados!

Parecía una pelea perdida, pero lo peor estaba por venir. De la nave enemiga, emergieron algunas figuras, lideradas por un ser extremadamente alto y fornido, con una armadura brillante, y un guante en la mano izquierda. Thor supo de inmediato que ese era quien daba las ordenes y se le enfrentó. Claro que le siguieron sus allegados, sin embargo, aunque la batalla apenas comenzó, se sentían agotados, casi desfallecidos. Heimdall, aunque blandió su espada fieramente, terminó en el suelo herido de gravedad. Loki pudo evadir unos cuántos ataques pero no lograba apuñalarlos al menos. Bruce estaba intentando ser Hulk pero no lo lograba, estaba aterrado.

-¿Quienes son?!-Exigió Thor la identidad de sus atacantes.

Este ser de armadura solo sonrió desafiante.

-¡No estoy jugando!-Claro que al ver a sus amigos derrotados, a Thor le fluyó una ira, que se convirtió en poder que recorrió a sus manos.

Levantó el puño e intento darle en la cara a este líder extraño, quien no se movió ni un centímetro y solo lo golpeó contra el suelo bruscamente. Estando ahí, lo golpeó fuertemente varias veces, hasta desvanecerlo.

Loki miraba aterrado y su corazón se hacía añicos, pero sabía que enfrentarse a Él era algo estúpido. Lo peor es que dentro de sí sabía muy bien quien era y qué quería.

El titán levantó a Thor por la cabeza, pequeña en comparación de la mano de su enemigo.

-Escúchenme bien y regocíjense. Tienen el privilegio de ser salvados por el gran Titán. Es un sacrificio por un bien mayor, e incluso en la muerte, se volverán hijos de Thanos.-Estas palabras provenían de otro ser, aparentemente la mano derecha.

Thanos. Sí, ese era su nombre, y Loki lo sabía bien. Estaba ahí por el. El pelinegro era rodeado por sus rivales, sin opción de escape. Miró al titán, quien imponía su poder.

-Se lo que es pelear para perder, estás desesperado por levantarte, y sin embargo fallas...-Thanos comenzaba su discurso, mientras levantó a Thor por la cabeza, pequeña en comparación de la mano de su enemigo.-Las piernas te tiemblan. Debo preguntar: ¿crees que huir del destino sirve de algo? Porque ya está aquí...o debo decir, yo lo estoy...-Acto seguido, una brillante luz violeta emanó del guante de Thanos.

-Hablas...demasiado...-Difícilmente Thor podía mantenerse cuerdo, y sin embargo su espíritu no se quebraba.

Loki lo miraba desafiante, callado. Sabía perfecto que esa gema era un poderoso artefacto, justo como el que resguardaba en secreto de todo mundo. Su respiración se agitó, pero trató de mantener la calma mientras pensaba un plan.

-El Theseract, o la cabeza de tu hermano.-Y Thanos amenazó la integridad de Thor con su gema.-Supongo que tienes preferencia.-Sonrió seguro de que Loki elegiría correctamente.

Estaba rodeado, pensando a mil por hora un plan, necesitaba tiempo. No podía dejarles saber que por supuesto quería salvar a su amado, pero todo pintaba mal.

-Oh, la tengo.-Respondió finalmente, agarrando fuerzas y tratando de ser lo más duro posible- ¡Matalo!-Eligió el camino que le iba a doler mucho en el alma.

Thanos se sorprendió, pero no perdió tiempo y le colocó la gema en la sien, liberando su poder y causando un gran dolor a Thor. Éste comenzó a gritar de agonía, sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecería, estaba ante un poder inigualable y muy vulnerable. Loki miraba perturbado, queriendo soportar el dolor en su alma. Viendo a su amado hermano ser víctima de tan horrible atrocidad. Si corazón se partía; sabía que Thor era fuerte pero no ésta vez. Su respiración se agitó, miró a Thanos y luego a su hermano. No vio ni una pizca de duda, destruiría a Thor si fuese necesario...hasta que no pudo más.

-¡Muy bien, ya para!-Le gritó con su voz temblorosa y al borde de las lágrimas

-Nunca tendrás...el Theseract.-Exclamó Thor aún con un poco de fuerza.-Fue destruido junto con Asgaard

A Loki le volcó el corazón, porque sabía que su sucio secreto se revelaría y quizás su amado no lo perdonaría una tercera vez. Suspiró y tragó saliva, era inevitable el momento.

Extendió la mano e hizo que el Theseract apareciera ante la mirada de todos. Se sentía claramente mal de haber mentido.

Pero ya tenía un plan. Vislumbraba a una olvidada persona, que quizá era su salvación.

-Eres el peor, hermano...-Thor estaba decepcionado

Loki dio un paso al frente. Desafió a Thanos con la mirada y luego volteó a Thor.

-Te aseguro que el Sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros-Loki de verdad creía en sus palabras. Estaba decidido a dar hasta el ultimo aliento para sobrevivir y así tener una vida junto a la persona que más amaba y admiraba, quien recientemente le había confesado sus sentimientos.

-Tienes agallas, asgaardiano.

-Oh, una cosa. No soy asgaardiano...y además: tenemos un Hulk

De inmediato Hulk se abalanzó a Thanos, golpeándolo casi a la par de su poder. Loki soltó el Theseract para abrazar a su hermano y sacarlo del camino. Bruce hasta el momento había estado oculto, pero Loki lo vio transformarse y aprovechó el movimiento para que Hulk les ayudara con tan poderoso enemigo.

El pelinegro contempló a su hermano, herido y sofocado. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, hermano...Mi corazón es el que está decepcionado.-Confesó Thor tomando la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-No, no...Thor, yo...quería decírtelo, es que...

-No importa ya, Loki...-Y lo apartó tratando de pararse.

Del lado de la pelea, Hulk luchaba fieramente contra Thanos, lo golpeaba tan duro como podía, y sus fuerzas podían compararse.

Un subordinado de Thanos quizo meterse, pero lo detuvieron.

-No, no. Deja que se divierta un rato-Estaba muy seguro de la victoria del titán, aun ante una fuerza como la de Hulk.

Thanos, a pesar de los golpes, resistía. Hulk lo golpeaba todo lo posible y no lo derribaba.

En un momento, Thanos logró pegar al cuello de su rival, y por fin pudo hacerlo hacia atrás. Aunque Hulk quería acertar golpes, Thanos tenía ya la ventaja: esquivaba y luego golpeaba. Duro y en partes vulnerables.

Hulk estuvo por desvanecerse, y su enemigo, sin esfuerzo y con una mano, lo levantó y luego lo azotó al suelo. Con habilidad y rápidamente.

Por detrás, Thor lo golpeó con una vara de metal, con la esperanza de distraerlo de matar a su amigo. Y sin embargo, fue apresado con duros metales alrededor de su cuerpo, sin ninguna posibilidad de movimiento. Pero miró fijamente a Heimdall, quien aunque estaba vivo, se encontraba débil.

El asgaardiano pudo entender la mirada de su rey, y supo que debía salvar al menos a su amigo terrestre.

-Dioses, les pido que la magia fluya en mi una vez más...-Murmuró con dificultad Heimdall, abriendo el portal Bifrost y llevándose a Hulk de ahí.

Thanos lo miró con molestia, no le gustaba dejar escapar a sus presas.

-Eso fue un error-Le dijo a Heimdall y sin piedad lo atravesó con una lanza.

Heimdall perdió la vida, y Thor no lo soportó. Dio un grito desesperado por su amigo.

-¡Morirás por eso!-Fue lo ultimo que le advirtió a Thanos antes de ser callado con una mordaza también de fierro.

Thanos se quitó lentamente la armadura, mientras le ofrecían el Theseract como acto de lealtad.

-Mi humilde persona se inclina ante su grandeza. Ningún ser ha tenido el poder...no, la nobleza de portar no una, sino dos gemas del infinito. El universo se extiende ante sus pies.

El titán tomó el Theseract, lo miró un momento y lo presionó hasta hacerlo pedazos sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Y de entre los cristales, sacó una pequeña piedra azul. Diminuta, sí, pero poderosa. Procedió entonces a colocarla en su guante, haciendo que todo el poder que poseía, pasara a las manos de tan implacable enemigo.

Thor únicamente podía limitarse a mirar, asediado por la ira y la venganza que podía darle todo su ser.

-Hay dos gemas más en la Tierra-Dijo finalmente Thanos-Vayan, hijos míos, y llévenlas a Titán.

-Padre, no le vamos a fallar.

-Si me permiten...opinar-Surgió una voz de entre la oscuridad. Un decidido Loki.-...si van a ir a la Tierra, ¿puedo ser su guía? Tengo un poco en experiencia en ese terreno.-Aparentemente estaba más confiado, tenia un plan andando.

-Si consideras que el fracaso es experiencia.-Thanos lo desafió

-Considero que la experiencia simplemente es experiencia...-Y colocó una sonrisa por demás hipócrita en su cara.-Oh, poderoso Thanos: yo, Loki...-e hizo una pausa, porque lo que estaba por decir lo sentía en su corazón, a pesar de todo, y miró a Thor lo más sincero que pudo-...hijo de Odín, legitimo rey de Jountenheim, dios de las mentiras, te ofrezco humildemente mi eterna lealtad- Entonces, se inclinó ante Thanos, y sin embargo, oculta en su mano, tenía una daga, con intenciones obvias.

Respiró, y sin dudarlo más, se lanzó sobre su rival, con la daga hacia él. Pero fue detenido por el poder inmenso que ahora le pertenecía al titán.

-¿Eterna?...Escoge tus palabras con cuidado.-Thanos tomó la mano de Loki y la presionó hasta que éste soltó la daga. Loki hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo...siento, hermano-Dijo con dificultad, antes de que el poderoso titán le aprisionara el cuello con fuerza y sin intención de soltarlo.

Loki peleó como pudo, pero la obvia ventaja de Thanos no lo dejaría. Pataleó lo que pudo, intentó zafarse y todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

Thor era testigo de cómo Loki fue perdiendo fuerza. Intentó contenerse, cuándo Thanos lo volteó a ver irónico y desafiante. Era más que evidente su deleite, quería tomar la vida del pelinegro también, no sin antes ver como su ser amado sufría ante la pérdida.

-Nunca...serás...un dios-Le dijo Loki a Thanos, ya con la dificultad que le ocasionaba su prisión. Dejó de luchar, y ante un silencio horrible, se escuchó un crujido en el cuerpo de éste. Soltó su último aliento, y Thanos lo disfrutó.

Caminó hacia Thor y arrojó el cuerpo de Loki frente a él, mientras tenía un grito desesperado ahogado por sus ataduras. Ésta vez, sus lágrimas estaban por venir.

-Sin resurrecciones esta vez- Fue lo ultimo que Thanos dijo antes de llamar al poder de las gemas e incendiar la nave. Y así, desapareció en un portal.

Ante ésto, Thor fue finalmente liberado y a rastras se acercó al cuerpo de su amado Loki. Lo llamó, pero era inútil: ya no tenía vida.

Como pudo, lo puso entre sus brazos y lo contempló. Su mirada sin vida, su cara pálida. El cuerpo estaba tibio, y extrañó un poco sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Loki...no, no...Loki, por favor, dime que es un truco- El rubio empezó a sentir en su cara las lágrimas desesperadas por el ser que más ha amado y deseado en la vida. Uno que ya no estaba con él y que jamás lo estará de nuevo.

Lo abrazó, y comenzó a llorar a grito abierto. Por su mente pasaban todas esas imágenes de apenas unos días atrás: el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de su Loki, su mirada tierna y un poco tonta color esmeralda, sentía todavía las caricias y los besos, y su voz cerca de su oído.

El azul profundo de su ojo, ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas. Lágrimas sinceras de dolor y desespero. Se odió a si mismo por haberle dicho unas ultimas palabras tan horribles. Le acarició el rostro, su cabello. La luz de sus ojos no estaba más.

-Perdóname por no salvarte...-le susurró.-Pero prometiste no dejarme nunca, yo te amo...quería por fin estar contigo siempre y ahora no puedes dejarme...Quiero sentirte de nuevo conmigo-Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decir nada más. Cada palabra le taladraba el alma.

Todo a su alrededor se consumía, así como el interior de este pobre Dios del trueno, solo y olvidado ya por sus seres más queridos.

Esta era una herida de guerra que no podría sanar nunca...


End file.
